Mood Swings and Weird Cravings
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: Dealing with a pregnant Lilly Truscott is NOT an easy task, and especially if it's your child she's carrying. Oliver Oken learned that the hard way. Lilly/Oliver.
1. Blueberry Icecream and Pickles? Yuck!

**It's summer and I'm bored. I've got a computer and a bad case of Loliver on the brain. What else is a girl to do? Lol. xD**

**Hope you like it!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own HM. I'm sure all of you reading this go through the same thing._**

* * *

--

**Mood Swings and Weird Cravings**

_**By CatchTheRainbow**_

"Ugh, borrrrring!" Lilly groaned as she flicked through the channels on the T.V. Why was all the useless stuff always on in the daytime? She sighed as she subconsciously rubbed her stomach. Her growing stomach. Her stomach with something beautiful inside of it.

Her first child.

She smiled down at her stomach. She was so excited to have this child. Sure all the vomiting and stretch marks weren't a bonus, but all of that would be worth it once she stared into the eyes of her little boy/girl.

She was six months down the line now and was of course showing. That was why she always wore one of Oliver's T-shirts when she was at home like she was now. He was quite the giant compared to her.

_Speaking of Oliver where is that fiancé of mine? _Lilly thought to herself. That's right Lilly and Oliver were engaged. They planned to get married after the baby was born. She fingered the engagement ring on finger as her mind wondered of to Oliver.

"OLIIIIEEE!" Lilly bellowed through out the house hold. Oliver came running down the stairs a few seconds later with a towel round his neck and some shaving foam around his mouth.

"What? What is it honey?" He asked alarmingly. Oliver was a little more overprotective over Lily ever since he'd found out the news of her pregnancy. With her screaming like that there was bound to be something wrong.

"Do we have any pickles? Ooh and ice-cream? I'd love some ice-cream!" She asked him calmly. Oliver stared at her from his spot on the stair case his face expressionless.

"That's it? All you wanted was _pickles and ice-cream._ I thought you were doubling over in pain or something. Gosh, pregnant women." Lilly gaped at Oliver's words. How dare he? She narrowed her eyes at him also.

"Well sorry, for having an appetite. Unless you want me to waddle all the way to the fridge which is more than ten metres away, I suggest you get your butt to that fridge door and check for me." She demanded her mood swings starting to kick in. Oliver grumbled but obediently followed her orders.

"There's a jar of pickles but the ice-cream in the freezer is all gone." Oliver shouted to her. Lilly groaned, pickles without ice-cream were like a funeral just waiting to happen...well at least in her pregnant state it was.

"Well when you've wiped all that stuff of your face can you drive me the grocery store to get some?" She asked in the nicest and calmest voice she could muster. It was hard for her not to lose her temper when she had such a short one. Oliver sighed in defeat. He knew an angry pregnant Lilly was much worse then a normal one.

"Okay, give me five minutes!" She squealed in delight and clapped her hands together like she was a five year old again.

"Thank you Ollie-pop. I lurrrve you." Oliver immediately knew if she was using that voice Lilly was now going on hormone overload. He gave her a quick smile before dashing up the stairs. Who knew how long this happy, cheery, child like Lilly would last. He didn't want her biting his head off like last time. He came back down the stairs swirling his car keys in record time a few minutes later.

"Okay you ready to go?" Lilly nodded making an attempt to stand up. Oliver helped her saving her the trouble.

"Your shoe laces are untied." Oliver pointed out. Lilly looked down at her worn out converses and rolled her eyes. She tried to bend down to tie them up but was having a bit of trouble. Oliver hated seeing Lilly in so much trouble over just shoes. He offered to help but she of course bit his head off.

"No, no. _I _can do it." Oliver found it quite amusing as he watched Lilly in her full concentration mode. She stuck her tongue out a bit as she finally made it low enough to the ground.

"Yes." She murmured. She hadn't been this close to the ground in ages. Once she had both laces tied up she sighed in content.

"Uh, he he, a little help?" She looked up at Oliver sheepishly and it took almost everything he had not to burst out laughing. Stifling a laugh he grabbed her hands and helped her up.

"Shut up." She said bluntly. Her eyes narrowed once again.

"I didn't say anything Lilly." He said through laughs. "Come on, lets go before the store closes." He took her hand and led her out through to the car.

--

"Hmm, what do you think tastes better with pickles Ollie-pop. Chocolate, vanilla or strawberry?" Lilly asked Oliver. They were now holding hands in the store and observing the different flavours of ice-cream in the frozen section.

"I don't know." Oliver shrugged. "I've never had such a weird – I mean interesting craving before." He saved himself. Luckily Lilly didn't notice his slip up. Good she hadn't too.

"Hmm, I'll go with…Ooh scratch them all I'll take the blueberry one." Oliver raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"What? It's a pretty colour." She told him defensively. It was a nice navy blue colour in her eyes.

"Alright." He said taking the box. He gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her cheek. She smiled and pecked his lips.

"What was that for?" He asked surprised. Why he was surprised she didn't understand.

"Just because I love you, and you've been so patient with me ever since I've started going through these stages of pregnancy." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the nose.

"Hey, no problem. Besides, it perfectly normal so I understand. Oh, and I love you too." Lilly's smile turned to a grin.

"Now let's get out of here before this stuff gets warm and melts." They walked over to the check out point with soft smiles on there faces.

--

Once in their beloved home, Lilly ran – well technically waddled – all the way to the fridge. Clutching her blueberry ice-cream in hand. Oliver walked in a short time later laughing at Lilly's antics. She walked over to the couch joining Oliver there as she dug in to her…tasty treat.

"Mmm." Lilly sighed in delight. It tasted much better then she thought it would have. Oliver only watched in amusement as she leaned her head on his shoulder finally satisfied. How she found that delicious he didn't know. He decided to investigate.

"May I try some of that?" He asked nervously. He had expected for Lilly's eyes to turn a scary black colour and then for her explode at him for daring to even ask. Though since her behaviour was unpredictable she smiled and offered him the spoon.

"Help yourself." She smiled ushering him to try. He dug himself a spoon full and reluctantly put it in his mouth. Lilly watched intently for his reaction. She expected for him to compliment it's pickle-ly goodness but no. Instead his eyes widened in surprise, then he spat it onto the floor (gross much?) and ran to the sink to wash his mouth out.

Lilly just rolled her eyes and picked up the tub and the spoon. Helping herself to more. She shook her head in annoyance as she put a spoonful in her mouth.

_What a wimp… _She thought to herself.

* * *

**...So? I know it was pointless but yeah I'm just soo bored. I really don't think this is that good but I tried my best. Sorry if this seems a little rushed. I was getting bored of writing. Hmm, maybe I should continue, no?**

**I would be more than greatful if you left a review. Please do so :)**

**Natalie x**

**P.S Sorry for any typos!**


	2. Kicking, Squealing and Names

**A big thank you for the reviews :) I was going to leave this a one shot but I got three emails from people wanting more and some have even put it on alert so I think I'll make this a three shot. Hope you like this one. Once again pointless!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own HM. Grr._**

* * *

---

**Kicking, Squealing and Names**

Oliver smiled down at his now seven month's pregnant wife who was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. His hand was held tightly in hers while her other was on her stomach. She rubbed it slowly, obviously subconsciously in her sleep. Oliver carefully watched Lilly's facial features. _She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. _He thought to himself. He turned his attention back to the T.V and after a few minutes he looked at the clock.

_12:19__ AM _it read. _I guess it's time to go to bed. _He thought to himself once again. He quietly turned the T.V off with the remote and let go of Lilly's hand. She then began to stir in her sleep once she felt the emptiness of her hand.

"Ollie…" She murmured.

"Shh, go back to sleep baby." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. She nodded in her tired state and instantly fell back asleep. Oliver chuckled softly before quickly grabbing a cover from the other arm chair. He wrapped it round Lilly as she had put herself in a lying position. He kissed her forehead again.

"Goodnight Lilly-pop. I love you." He whispered before making his own way up to their bedroom. What went missed by Oliver though was once he had gone up the stairs, Lilly's lips curved into a smile.

--

The next morning Lilly's eyes fluttered tiredly open. She blinked twice so the blurriness would fade away. Once it did she realised she was in the living room. She sat up slowly and looked down on herself to see a cover draped around her. She smiled once realising who must have done so. She then began to wonder where the do good-er himself was. She began to stand up slowly, wincing only slightly. She dragged a hand through her hair before waddling her way up the stairs.

Once up the stairs and in front of the bedroom door, she pushed it open slightly earning a creaking sound in return. She shuffled up to the bed and peered down at a deep sleeping Oliver. She smiled at how adorable he looked. The right think to do would be to leave him in his dreaming world but hey she was Lilly Truscott for crying out loud she didn't always do the right thing.

"Ollie…Ollie-pop." She began to shake him lightly by the shoulder. No response.

"Damn, he's a deep sleeper." She said quietly to herself.

"Oliver, wake up. Babe? I need you to _wake up._" Once again, nothing. She sighed in frustration at his deep sleeping habits.

"I swear Oliver if you don't wake up now I'm going to personally kick you sleeping a--" Her threatening words were cut off with a very loud squeal. She jumped and looked at her stomach. Did her child just thump her? She began to rub her stomach as smile slowly began to form, forgetting about Oliver for a second. At hearing Lilly's shrill out burst Oliver began to stir.

"Lilly…" His eyes slowly opened and they set on Lilly who was looking down at her stomach. Lilly turned to Oliver her smile still soft.

"Finally, you're up!" Oliver furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to get you up for five minutes now. I was actually quiet close to kicking your – EEP!" Once again she squealed and a look of slight pain yet bemusement was on her face. _I'm guessing this baby doesn't like a certain 'A' word _she thought_._ Oliver the worrying 'Mr. Bodyguard' came rushing out from under the covers to her side.

"What is it honey? Are you okay?" He began examining her stomach. His concerned eyes then met her amused ones.

"I'm fine Oliver…" Was all she said, a knowing smile on her face. Oliver's eyes narrowed in mild suspicion. It was times like these he wished he could read minds.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, nothing of your con – EEP!" Once again the noise was emitted from her mouth. Oliver began to get more and more worried. Why was she randomly squealing like this?

"That's it we're going to the hospital." Lilly rolled her eyes at Oliver's overly concerned ways.

"No, no I fine. Just…come here." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. A few seconds later Oliver felt a bump from inside of Lilly. This time she didn't squeal but only grinned at him. His eyes widened in astonishment.

"Oh my…" Was all he could mange to say. Lilly giggled and put her hand over Oliver's. She then bit her lip. Wasn't this just an amazing morning?

--

"There's no way my child is going to be called _Alfred. _What kind of name is that?" Lilly said disgusted. They where sitting on the park bench holding hands. Lilly's other hand on her favourite place. Soothingly rubbing her stomach.

"What's wrong with that name? My uncle was called that." Lilly raised her eyebrow.

"You don't have an uncle called _Alfred._" She used her fingers as air quotes. She had no proof of this but hey! She knew Oliver like the back of her hand.

"Okay, fine I don't." She smiled smugly. Once again 'Like the back of her hand'.

"But still. Nothing is wrong with that name." She rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked away to stare at a nearby tree. A short while later a little boy came over kicking a ball. He picked it up before it could roll all the way towards the couple. He then began to stare at Lilly's growing stomach.

"Uh, excuse me miss?" Lilly looked away from the tree she was staring at so intensely to the little boy.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked sweetly, a smile on her face.

"Why is your tummy so big? Do you eat too much candy?" He seemed very curious and Lilly couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"No, I'm pregnant. I'm having baby." The little boy's mouth formed an 'O' shape as he realised.

"Do you have any suggestions for a name? Since me and my husband can't decide." Lilly was willing to go with any other name the boy could think of. Anything other then _Alfred. _To her horror though the boy said something she wasn't expecting.

"Hmm, what about Alfred." Lilly could only gape in surprise as Oliver stifled a laugh which he couldn't hold in for long. He then hi fived the boy in happiness.

"What is with everybody and that name? It's so down right ugly gosh." The boy's smile was wiped clean off his face at Lilly's words.

"M-my names Alfred." Alfred's bottom lip began trembling as his voice cracked. Lilly could only watch in horror as tears began to escape his eyes. Oliver at this moment was also near to tears but the only difference was it was because of laughter.

"Oh, no! Sweetie I didn't mean that. I love that name." Lilly desperately tried to patch up her mistake.

"Y-you just said it was ugly." Alfred said as he attempted wipe tears away from his eyes. Lilly glared at Oliver who still hadn't stopped laughing yet.

"No, I...I meant Justin was an ugly name. Yeah! That's it." She smiled at the little boy in reassurance hoping that would cheer him up. Oh boy was she wrong.

"Th-that's m-my daddy's name!" He wailed. Lilly smacked her hand on her forehead. She then elbowed Oliver in the ribs who was still having trouble stopping his laughter.

"Oh gosh. Hey!" She said fishing out ten dollars from her pocket. She placed it in the little boys – soiled – hand.

"Go get your self some candy." Alfred said a quiet thank you once the tears had stopped. He then ran away whilst clutching his ball and his now 'pity' cash. Lilly sighed in relief. Turning to a now calmed down Oliver.

"What a disaster that was." She said shaking her head in embarrassment. Oliver only smirked at her.

"What?"

"Told you Alfred was a good yet popular name." Lilly clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes.

"Oh…shut up!" was her lame comeback.

* * *

**The ending sucks I know. I'm sorry!**

**Please review! That's all I ask in return :)**

**Natalie x**


	3. Screaming and Baby Ollie!

**Sorry for the late update! *Sheepishly smiles* I've been busy...Hope this doesn't dissapoint!**

**Enjoy!!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own HM. Even though you probably know that._**

**---**

* * *

**Screaming and Baby Ollie**

"Please?" Lilly pleaded for what seemed like the millionth time.

"No." Oliver was determined not to give in. He avoided her eyes because he new one look at her and he was putty in her hands.

"Please, please, please Ollie-pop." She stuck out her bottom lip for effect trying to make Oliver look into her eyes.

"No Lilly. Not in your…condition." Lilly huffed and crossed her arms childishly.

"But I haven't seen your mum and dad in ages. Can I at least ride in the car?" She whined.

"I'm sorry honey but you can barely stand up being nine moths pregnant and all." Oh there went the pregnant card again. Sometimes being pregnant had disadvantages.

"Oliver I'm only pregnant not crippled for crying out loud! Why does everyone treat me like I'm a 5 year old?" Oliver sighed and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Baby it's for your own good. I'll see you when I get back." He said as he put on his jacket and made his way to the door. Lilly made one last attempt to make Oliver see she was perfectly fine.

"But look I can stand up!" Holding her hand to her stomach in support she grunted as she got herself to her feet.

"See Oliver? I'm perfectly…" She stopped in mid sentence and her face went completely blank. Oliver noticed and he turned around before he was about to leave.

"Lilly…?" Oliver's expression turned to one of concern.

"Oliver. Get the doctor." Her voice was in monotone and her legs were shaking slightly.

"W-why?"

"Either I'm just peeing myself or my water broke." Lilly said in her voice beginning to sound panic stricken. Oliver's eyes went wide as he went rushing to her side.

"Are you sure?" Oliver was always waiting for this time to come but he was never really sure what he would do when it happened.

"I'm as sure as whale when it knows it's starved."

"…what?"

"Too much time with Miley it's rubbing off on me. Never mind that just call the freaking ambulance!" She fell back on the couch and screamed in pain as she clutched her stomach. Oliver ran a hand through his hair as he saw his beloved wife in pain. He grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Forget calling the ambulance we're taking you to the hospital now!"

--

After a ride of screaming, panicking and weird country sayings (don't ask.) Lilly and Oliver finally burst through the doors of the closest hospital. They walked straight to the receptionist's desk. The woman barely looked up even on hearing Lilly's irregular breathing.

"Can I help you…?" The woman asked in a slow bored voice.

"Well if you haven't noticed, my wife's in labour!!" Oliver shrieked earning stares from other patients. He didn't care, this women was being unbelievable. She sighed as she dejectedly turned her attention to Lilly who looked as if she was ready to kill this brunette idiot!

"Go down that way across the hall and you'll see doctor Shear wood." She hitched her thumb behind her. Oliver dragged Lilly in that direction not even bothering to say thank you.

"Ollie…it hurts." Lilly whimpered. Oliver sympathetically kissed her nose.

"It'll all be okay soon baby." He soothed her. She nodded weakly as he dragged her to the door that read 'Dr. Shear Wood.' They burst in through the doors and Dr. Shear Wood stood up in surprise.

"Sorry to startle you doctor, it's just my wife is in labour!" The doctor turned his attention on Lilly who looked near the verge of fainting.

"Bring her over here to the bed." Oliver obediently did so. Once Lilly was on the bed Dr. Shear Wood asked her numerous questions. She in her state screamed most of the answers back.

"Okay I guess we're all ready to go into the birth arrival room. Mr. Oken will you be joining us?" Oliver looked to Lilly who was nodding furiously. He cracked a small smile.

"Okay." Lilly gave him a weak smile in return as she was wheeled to the delivery room.

--

"One, two, three push!" Lilly cried out in pain as she pushed. Practically crushing Oliver's hand.

"That was great Lilly! Try that again for me a second time." Lilly panting heavily tried a second time but not lasting as long as the first time. She looked up to Oliver.

"I-I can't do this." She was just able to breathe out. She was in to much pain to say too much.

"Yes you can Lilly." Oliver urged her. "Just remember. It will all be worth it afterwards." With the pained look still on Lilly's face she managed one more push. Then the beautiful sound of a baby crying filled the room.

"Congratulations." Dr. Shear Wood smiled. "You've just had a baby boy." Lilly was too much out of breath to say anything. She just smiled at Oliver's happy expression.

"Well done honey, I'm so proud of you." He kissed her forehead affectionately and Lilly managed a grin in his direction.

"Here you go, would like to hold him." Lilly nodded eagerly as her bundle of joy was handed over to her. Big blue eyes stared up at her in amazement.

"Hi there," Lilly cooed. "I'm your mummy. That's your daddy over there see?" She turned the baby to face Oliver. Oliver gave a little wave. Lilly wasn't sure but she could have sworn she saw a sparkle in the baby's eyes.

"So have you got a name for the little one?" Dr. Shear Wood said as he re-entered the room. Before Oliver could say anything Lilly answered first.

"Oliver," Lilly smiled. "Oliver junior." Earning a look of surprise and happiness from Oliver as she grabbed onto his hand.

--

_**4 Years Later**_

"Mummy!" Little Oliver cried as he ran through from the front door. Lilly smiled from her spot in the kitchen and opened her arms out. Little Oliver ran straight in the embrace. Big Oliver came in seconds later a smile on his face.

"Hey honey," She greeted big Oliver. Once he had reached them he kissed the side of her head. Lilly let go of Little Oliver to face him.

"So Little Ollie how was you first day of school?" Little Oliver began jumping up and down in excitement.

"I made my first friend today mummy. He's going to be my bestest friend ever!" Lilly laughed.

"Oh is he now? What's his name?" Lilly questioned.

"Alfred!" Little Oliver said. Lilly froze for a second.

"W-what?" She stammered. She wasn't sure if she had heard right.

"His name is Alfred! Isn't that right daddy?" Lilly looked over to Oliver who was biting his lip to stifle his laugh. Oh what memories.

"Yep, his name _is_ _Alfred._" Oliver said a smirk on his face. Lilly sent a glare in big Oliver's direction.

"Really…? Th-that's great."

"Oh it's more then great. Did Lilly mention how much she loved that name?" Oliver said laughing as he looked down at his son. Little Oliver looked up to his mother.

"Is that true mummy?" Lilly's face turned to one of stone.

"Yes…I happen to love that name." Lilly said through gritted teeth. Little Oliver in all his naïve…ness didn't realise the way Lilly had said that so he just nodded and ran up the stairs to his room. Once he was gone Big Oliver burst out laughing in hysterics.

"That was not funny Oliver. I, I hate you." Lilly turned the other way and huffed. Once Oliver had calmed down he wrapped his arms around Lilly from behind.

"Oh, come on where's your sense of humour gone?" He rested his chin on Lilly's shoulder who was still being stubborn and had an annoyed look on her face.

"It left the day I met that little Alfred kid in the park." Oliver poked her side and she squealed. She slapped his arms off of her and turned around to face him. He wrapped his arms around her waist again a smile on his face.

"I love you." He said softly and pressed a light kiss to her lips. Lilly's foul mood suddenly wore off as a smile wondered it's way onto her face once they had pulled away.

"I love you too." Lilly whispered and kissed him again. This time neither of them pulled away they deepened the kiss getting a bit carried away. Also not noticing little footsteps scurrying down the stairs.

"EWW! MUMMY, DADDY! STOP KISSING GROSS!" Oliver and Lilly pulled away abruptly. A blush creeping onto both of thier faces. Oh the perks of having a little Ollie running round the house.

* * *

**Tada? Okay in my opinion this stunk! Big time. Probably the worst thing I've ever written. What a lame last chapter. I'm sorry guys...**

**Please review? This doesn't really deserve one but if you could find it kind enough in your hearts to do so I'd love you forever! Seriously I would!**

**Natalie x - Sorry if there are any mistakes.**


End file.
